1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module of an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera module with a hinge mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
As the manufacturing of CMOS image sensors rapidly advances, they are being more widely used in camera modules on cell phones, notebook computers and PDAs.
In order to equip a CMOS camera module with rotational functionality, every portable electronic device supplier is demanding a hinge mechanism with a variety of specified functions.